1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to an automatically operated opening and closing roof. More specifically the invention is directed to a roof for a veranda, a clothes-drying platform, a greenhouse, a roof top, a sun room, etc. where rain and other wet weather directly affect the things thereat, such as drying clothes, plants, etc. and yet, lighting and ventilation are desired.
2. Description of the prior Art
There are several references showing the opening and closing of a roof as seen, for example, in Japan Utility Model Laid-Open No. 58-105910. The prior art disclosed in said No. 58-105910 relates to a roof structure which is manually operated for opening and closing; the structure consisting of a motion transferring device carried by a plurality of internally associated rope rollers, a sheet coverable over the roof area when rolled out, a rotatory drum to roll out or roll up the sheet rotated by the motion transferring device, and handle to work the opening and closing roof structure.
Said roof structure features a ready and smooth opening and closing of the structure to obtain sun, ventilation and rainproofing. However, without a device that automatically opens and closes the roof area, the roof structure is useless for homes where all family members are absent from home in the daytime for work, etc. There are some other relevant structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open 57-136289, 58-29087, 59-60222 and 60-10029.